


Reunion

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Reunion

Title: Reunion  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 403  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Sequel to [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html) and [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html).

  
~

Reunion

~

Harry looked up into a dark, handsome face. “Pardon me?”

Sardonically amused eyes looked back. “Oh, I’m wounded, Potter. Surely you haven’t forgotten me? A fellow member of the illustrious Slug Club?”

“Zabini?”

Blaise Zabini folded his lean body into a chair that he casually conjured from a purloined napkin.

“That was my napkin,” Draco grumbled.

Blaise shrugged. “I was hardly going to flounder about like that last person who came over. Who was that, anyway?” he asked curiously.

“That was Co--”

“What do you want, Blaise?” Draco asked, interrupting Harry and crossing his arms.

“Draco, be nice,” Neville scolded. Before Draco could respond, he continued, “It’s good to see you again, Zabini.”

Blaise grinned. “Why thank you, Longbottom. Finally, someone who’s friendly. I was beginning to wonder if you’re really in business as I’ve heard, Draco. Is this how you treat your customers?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You wish to retain our services?”

Blaise smirked. “No, actually. I was referring to Potter, here. This looked like a business lunch, so I thought I would come over and remind Potter of our acquaintance in the past. You know, if he’s on the market.”

Harry blinked then blushed under Blaise’s frank gaze. “I, um...” He stammered to a stop as Blaise boldly took his hand and began running his thumb over the knuckles.

“So what do you say, Potter? Would you like to get a meal sometime? Perhaps check out a club?”

As Harry floundered, Draco glared at Blaise. “Potter, do hurry up and tell us _exactly_ what you’re looking for in a partner so we can tailor the Matchmaking Spell. Otherwise it will continue to attract completely unsuitable prats, I mean people, your way.”

Blaise released Harry’s hand and leaned forward. “Afraid of a bit of competition, Malfoy?”

“As if, Zabini.”

As they bickered, Harry shook his head. Neville tried to distract him but it quickly became difficult to talk over the other two, and after another minute of discomfort, he’d clearly had enough. He stood up, smiling apologetically at Neville. “Right, well, sorry but I have to go.”

As he walked away he heard Draco continuing to berate Zabini. “Now look what you’ve done, you--”

Distracted, Harry ran smack into a petite body and he reached out to steady the person he’d almost knocked over. “Sorry!”

“Hello, Harry!”

Harry sighed. This was not what he needed.

~


End file.
